


Forever You Said

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Animal Traits, Character Study, Dark Magic, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Fifth Holy Grail War, Fights, Foe Yay, Light Angst, Mythology References, No Dialogue, One Shot, Past Lives, Route: Heaven's Feel, Servants, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14750009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She wasn't looking for victory; she was looking for a worthy kill by her hand.





	Forever You Said

Rider knew that she had to fight. When she fought a worthy opponent, the least she could do was enjoy it. Saber was  _such_  a worthy opponent, so much that even though she was struck down by her Noble Phantasm time and time again, the thrill of such a battle was enough to help Rider stand. Though she didn't have the Mana needed for one battle after another, she still gave it her all. She wasn't looking for victory; she was looking for a worthy kill by her hand.

Even when she was knocked down to the ground, Saber knew that much from Rider, and who held that regard for her now.

The ground was rough against her back. The Servant lifted herself up, her hair cascading down, a grin painted upon her features. As she got back on her feet and struck her blade at Saber's weapon, with every slash and attack, Rider pulsed with a hot need that kept her alert, the breath pushed from her lungs.

Rider was broken and cruel, and Saber knew it—she wouldn't fight if the Servant was soft or unwilling. Saber herself was a Servant in this Holy Grail War. Even though she was a Heroic Spirit, like all Servants, she had a darkness inside of her that would never go away, no matter how much she hated herself for it.

Saber knew that Rider was blackened as well, a Servant to fight and to seek victory, no matter the cost. She struck her Noble Phantasm upon the other Servant's blade, and Rider gasped, her breath catching in her throat again, her body bracing for Saber once more.

Saber gritted her teeth, growling, like a lioness protecting her pride, and Rider cast her glare upon her, her eyes that of a serpent's.


End file.
